Love and basketball and drama?
by meaghancullen93
Summary: When a school burns down Forks high is forced to take in new kids. Can star basketball player Bella share the spotlight? What happens when a perfect boy takes interest in her? He seems to be a player on&off the court. First fanfic. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Hello

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Well I own a few things bur not Twilight.

Well this is my story! Ha im sorry if it's not the most original or best story out there. I just want to get this story out before I gave you guys my other ones! Also in my story some characters can be a tiny bit OOC but not too much I hope! Don't be afraid to tell me if they are! Oh and this chapter is more like a prologue but I didn't want to say it was so it's a chapter according to me! Ha! So yeah I am sorry if this sucks big time but I promise it gets better! well here we go!

I was outside practicing my jump shot when Alice, my best friend, called to tell me the news.

"Hello?" I said even though I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Bella, oh my gosh guess what!!" she asked all bubbly and perky.

"What Alice?" I really hated her guessing games. I mean out of everything I could guess am I going to miraculously guess the one thing she is thinking?

"You know Port Angles High? Yeah well it burnt down! Can you believe it? So half the students are being forced to go to our school! Crazy huh? I'm so excited, aren't you?"

She exclaimed all in one breath and rather fast even for her.

"Wow that is crazy! But it's not like we don't have the room right?" I stated the obvious because our school was very very small.

I listened to Alice talk for another ten minutes until she said she had to go shopping for a new outfit to impress the new kids' o Monday. How I became best friends with that girl, I will never know.

I guess the only reason the news didn't excite me was because it didn't affect me, directly at least. And why should it? I was a girl that no one paid any attention to. Only on the basketball court, did people ever notice me. That's the only reason they knew my name. But other than no one paid attention to me.

Except Alice.

I mean it's not like I was anything special nor was I some sort of disease. I was just normal, plain and _boring._ You know brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin, you get the picture right?

Anyway basketball, I have played ever since I could run. I am currently the team captain of Forks High girl's varsity team. I'm quite proud of it, but I play because I love the sport, not because I want a title.

I began to think about new students coming to our school. What if the new girls were better than me and I never got to play?

_Wow wild imagination there Bella, good going! _I thought to myself.

I made myself block that thought out of my mind. If that ever happened that would just means I would have to work harder.

Making myself think about something else I got up and starting shooting again.

After a while I went back inside to cook dinner for my dad Charlie and of course he knew about the school burning down. I groaned inwardly when he kept talking about it.

I really didn't care about it and I didn't know why everyone was making a big deal out of it.

Telling Charlie I was tired, I ran upstairs to take a shower. Letting the hot water unknot my back I started to relax.

When I slipped into bed I fell asleep almost instantly. And I dreamt of nothing. _As usual. _

Ok. Well I don't really like this at all but it is very necessary for the story. Please give it a chance? Yeah I know what you're thinking. "Well thank you Meaghan I just wasted my precious time reading this crap! And now I will never get it back!"

I'm terribly sorry about that! haha but if you wanna ask me bout the story just PM me and maybe drop a review?

Yeah and I will try to update tomorrow but it _might_ be the day after. Not exactly sure.

But my story will get better I hope! So yeah. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I know. Me, no own Twilight.

Well here is the second chapter and let me say that I am very happy with the response. You guys are sweet! You keep me writing. So this chapter is where the plot picks up a bit. Um well and I ramble on at the bottom about my opinions on this chapter.

Read on!

Monday morning I felt an odd sensation when I woke up. I hadn't opened my eyes and let a bloodcurdling scream. Alice was in my face, staring wide-eyed at me. I was on the floor and Alice was giggling above me.

"Holy Hell Alice!" I screamed at her. I was thanking God my dad had already left for work. He always left at about four thirty in the morning and left me on my own until very late at night. Not that I cared much, I liked being alone.

"Sorry Bella!" she said through her giggles, "I just wanted to help you get ready today! Now go get a shower so I can start on you!"

_Of course _I thought to myself. I groaned and sighed but got up anyway because it just was no use arguing with her. Besides I was pretty much used to her playing dress-up with me.

An hour later, Alice announced for me to look in the mirror. The girl staring at me looked like me but with improvements. Or in other words _Alice's Bella._

"Yeah you look great, I know! Now come on!" Alice pleaded while dragging me down the stairs.

"Why are you so excited well more than usual?" I asked her.

"I just have a good feeling about today Bella, that's all!" she said with a bright smile on her face.

When we pulled into the parking lot of school, Alice found a spot quickly, pulled in and slammed on her brakes sending my upper body forward. "Shit Alice!" I screamed.

But she just opened my door and grabbed my hand and ran to our fist class saying something about how we couldn't miss anything today. I saw a few new faces but didn't have time to really _look_ at people.

Alice threw me in my chair and sat in hers that was in front of me. As I looked around I noticed that there was only a few people in the class.  
"Oh yes Alice this was really worth the running to class." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You just wait Bella, something great will happen today!"

I knew from experience that Alice was probably right. She was always getting _feelings_ about things and now that I think about it, I couldn't name one time when she was wrong. But I just couldn't help but doubt her.

Lost in my thoughts in my thoughts, I barely heard the door open. But what I did hear was Alice's light gasp. _Well that's odd._ I looked up and saw a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He was lean but still muscular. I must admit he was very nice looking.

When he looked at Alice, he got a big a smile on hi face. _How cute._ He started walking shyly over to our area, all the while keeping eye contact with Alice.

"Um excuse me, is this seat taken?" he asked with a little more confidence.

Alice quickly composed herself, "Oh no it's not. I think it was meant for you, and you have kept me waiting a long time."

His smile got even bigger and he held out his hand. "I'm Jasper Hale."

She got a momentarily glazes look on her face but shook it off and grabbed his hand.

"Alice Brandon."

Of course Alice would say something like that. She was so confident in herself, I mean its not like she didn't have a reason to, she was beautiful. Alice was a short girl, barely reaching five feet, she had short black hair that was spiked everywhere and a pale face that was gorgeously flawless.

I tried to bury myself in work for the rest of the class but it was hard to concentrate. So I just sat there pretending to pay attention when really all I though about was our first basketball game of the season.

And that's how the next three classes went for me. When Alice and I were walking to lunch she was babbling on and on about Jasper.

"Oh Bella I invited Jasper to sit with us at lunch and he is bringing his sister and best friend!"

"Oh cool Alice! I'm happy for you!" I said to her because I wasn't really paying attention.

When we sat down with our lunches I started eating my sandwich. Alice suddenly rose and was waving at someone who I would think was Jasper.

I felt other people around the table so I looked up to be polite. And I really shouldn't have done that. Because what I saw made my hear stop.

I was met with greenest eyes I had ever seen in my life. With those eyes came a perfect face. He had messy bronze hair that he pulled off perfectly.

He was staring at me with an expression that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It wasn't scary or anything like that but it was pleasant.

Interrupting my thoughts, Jasper cleared his throat and announced " Uh Bella, Alice, this is Edward and Rosalie, Rosalie, Edward, this is Bella and Edward."

_Edward. _The name suited him perfectly. As they sat down I began to regain my composure.

I kept to myself most of lunch, eating quietly, occasionally commenting on something but my shyness overtook me.

But what go me was that Edward kept staring at me, I could feel it. It was interesting, but I couldn't understand _why?_

Ok so that is it. I hate where I left it but I had to. This story is getting on my nerves. But I still love it. I really hope you guys do too. Anyway why don't you guys give me some constructive criticism please? I need that right now. Wow I really don't know what to say I guess.. review? Thanks for taking the time guys! -meaghan


	3. AN

I am so so sorry

I am so so sorry! I haven't updated in so long! I won't ever go this long ever! But I have been extremely busy and my dad hasn't been cool at all. Can't wait until I move out! But I will get the new chapter up tomorrow! I haven't forgotten! No way! I love you guys too much. And thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. It keeps me writing! Love you guys. Check back tomorrow. –Meaghan!


	4. Ch 3 Finally!

Disclaimer: Yes we all know I don't own it. Moving on now…

Ok well this took me forever to write because I wanted it to be perfect and I'm still not sure I like it. Ugh! But I need to get something out there so you guys won't think I abandoned my story.

Which I didn't because I love it! I just needed time on this one. So without further ado… chapter three! Oh and I am going to start naming my chapters because its fun!

_Exactly what I thought would happen._

After a while his constant stare was getting obnoxious and kind of cute.

_What? Cute? You are not thinking that! _My mind argued with itself.

Okay, so I started to get a little self conscious, did I have something on my face? I quickly brushed my hands over my face but it didn't feel like anything was there. I went back to eating my sandwich while Alice was chatting up a storm with the occupants of the table.

Right then I heard a big booming voice yell "Hey bells! Alice!"

I turned quickly around to see Emmett, our long time friend, come sauntering over to us.

While a big grin popped up on my face, Alice and I quickly stood up and ran into his arms while saying, "Hey Em!"

This was how we always greeted him. Emmett was our big teddy bear. We had known him since we were in third grade and even though he could be intimidating to some people, we saw right through him. Emmett was a huge muscular guy with curly black hair and the very blue eyes. He was like a big brother/little brother to Alice and me.

After a bone crushing hug, we all sat down at the table and I introduced everyone to Emmett.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Edward this is Emmett, our good friend. Emmett this is Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward."

I chanced a look at Edward and he quickly looked away and shook Emmett's hand. And of course I blushed a deep shade of red. _Typical. _

"So Bella, Alice told me you are a good basketball player." Jasper said while opening a bag of chips.

I looked down suddenly interested in the table. "Well I have been playing for a while, but I don't know how good I am really."

"Shut up Bella! You are the best player on our team!" Alice shouted at me.

"Oh you guys play basketball? Can I still try out?" Rosalie asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, of course! Coach Castillo said we are holding brand new tryouts because of the new students. They start next week." Alice said all in one breath.

"Do you guys play basketball?" Emmett asked Jasper and Edward. Edward put down his water and stole a quick glance and smirk at me and answered, "Oh yeah man! It's like my life."

Wow that's so hot, I thought to myself.

Everyone continued talking about basketball and anything else that came up in conversation while I just sat back and listened, occasionally adding a few thoughts. But what was really going through my mind was this amazing, what would be the word… oh yes god, that was sitting right by me.

I mean the way his emerald green eyes sparkled when he laughed. When he moved his head too roughly a little piece of hair would fall into his eyes and he would push it back making his hair even messier. _Sex hair. _The way he would steal a glance at me from underneath his eyelashes, but I could tell he wanted me to know he was looking at me. All of that and more was the reason I was sitting there completely consumed by this total stranger, so consumed in fact that I did not hear the bell ring.

Edward was hovering over me with a crooked grin on his face

"Want to walk class?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh! Uhh.. Sure, I guess I zoned out right there." I laughed nervously.

I got up to throw away my trash but Edward had beaten me to it.

"So Bella, do you know where Mr. Banner, biology is?" he looked at me underneath his lashes and I had to remember to breathe. _In and out Bella. _

"Uh… yes um I have that class right now actually." I said doing my best to keep myself from blushing too bad.

"Well Bella, my name is Edward Cullen and what is yours?" he said with such formality that I was a bit surprised.

" Um Isabella Swan but everyone just calls me Bella." I tried to reply coolly.

As we walked he would ask me questions about my life, unimportant questions, in my opinion. I just could not figure out why he was asking me these random things. I mean there really wasn't a theme o the questions. It varied from "_Do you have any pets?" _to _"Are you allergic to anything?". _I would answer him the best I could without including anything too embarrassing.

But I noticed something as we walked down the hall, almost every single time we passed one of the new girls, they would look at him and put on a seductive smile and sometimes wink. And Edward would look at them with a sexy crooked smile and wink right back. Yeah something was definitely up.

As we walked into biology I told Edward to go up to the teacher while I took my regular seat. As Mr. Banner was talking to Edward, I looked around the classroom and could see a blonde girl that was clearly new, looking at Edward with a lustful look in her eyes. That, for some reason made my blood boil. I wanted to walk right up to her and smack her in the face. _Dumb bitch._ But of course I couldn't do anything about it because I didn't even know Edward.

The teacher told Edward to sit by me since my table was the only one with an empty seat, go figure. Now I got to not only not get what was going on in the class, but oh added bonus be completely distracted. Lucky me.

As Edward was sitting down I was watching from the corner of my eyes. He was really graceful. When he sat down I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. This boy was going to make me go crazy.

"Hey there again" Edward said trying to be flirty and succeeding.

"Hey to you too" I said with a little bit of confidence. Jesus, why is this beautiful, god damn sexy man making me melt into Jell-O?

He looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by the blonde girl who was standing in front of our table now.

"Hello Eddie, I've missed you. Why haven't you called?" She whined in a want to be sexy voice. But I just found annoying and nasally.

Edward looked at me with am almost apologetic look on his face. _Why would he be sorry to me? He didn't even know me. _

"Uh hey Lauren," he looked flustered for a moment and then seemed to regain his composure, "Sorry I haven't called; you know I had basketball practice and I am very busy guy babe." He looked at her with an expression that would dazzle any girl. And she was dazzled, because she just spluttered an okay and blew him a kiss and walked back to her seat. _Bitch._

Wait did he just call her babe? I thought to myself. Whatever. I had more important things to worry about than this stupid boy.

I turned myself to the front and didn't even try to follow what the teacher was saying. All I thought about was basketball try-outs this afternoon. I couldn't be more excited to show these new girls what I had. Okay so maybe once or twice I snuck a peak at Edward. And every time, it seemed as though he was staring right back at me with a curious expression on his face.

When the class was almost over, Edward turned to me and looked at me with a wary look in his eyes.

"So Bella, you have basketball practice today right?" he asked with that perfect velvet voice.

But I was determined not fall under his spell. I would not end up like Lauren no matter how gorgeous and perfect he was. I had too much to worry about. Like basketball.

Ah basketball, my first love. When I was on the court I felt so free. I was normally very clumsy but on the court, my feet just glided. I knew how to work around any defense and it was just an amazing feeling…

I didn't realize that I zoned out for a bit and Edward was looking at me curiously waiting for an answer.

"Oh! Um yes I do actually," I replied quickly.

He looked happy to hear that. "Well I do too. So your friends say you're pretty good, is it true?" he looked at me hopefully.

Just then the bell rang loudly making me jump in my seat. I got up grabbed my stuff and pushed in my chair and turned to Edward. "Yes I am actually." With that I turned around and walked out the door, leaving Edward in a state of shock.

I was the first girl to walk away from Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 4!

**Ok so I got the next chapter up pretty fast! But also it is kind of short but I wanted a whole chapter dedicated to this subject and yeah... Well I wanted to thank you all for the response I got for last chapter and apologize for the long wait for the last chapter. I had a lot on my plate and it was really stressful and I just couldn't get on the computer and actually write that chapter, I mean I could have but I wouldn't have liked how it turned out. Anyway, hopefully you like this chapter, I know the beginning of this story may not seem that exciting but I really need a few chapters to establish things. Ok any questions or suggestions please tell me! Ok I have a little proposal for you readers at the end! Read on! **

**Disclaimer:**** If you really I thought I own these characters, then you have issues. Seriously man.**

_Stalker! A very cute stalker._

I was in the locker room changing for the first basketball tryouts. I wasn't nervous at all. I just wasn't sure if my new teammates and I would have good chemistry on the court.

My best friend Alice walks in and sets down her stuff and turns to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Jasper is amazing. I have a great feeling bout this one!" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Aw Alice that is so good. I am happy for you!" And truly I was, a bunch of guys always tried to get with Alice and she knew when they were good for her or not and most of the time she just turned them down.

"Yeah… but what about you and Edward? I saw you two walking to class together! It looked like you guys were enjoying yourselves." She said with a smirk on her face and a wink.

"Well Alice if you must know, he is just a stupid player that has no interest in me whatsoever. And even if he did I would never date him. He is a stupid man whore." I replied with a furious look on my face. I must have looked like I went mad.

"All right all right, calm down. Hmmm… how about we show him how great you are! I smell a makeover!!! "She screamed as she was pulling her basketball shorts on.

I groaned and banged my head against the locker. "No Alice, no makeovers! And plus I am not even interested in him." I sighed and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Please just think about it? Please?" she gave me the puppy eyes that she knew I could not ever resist.

"Fine Fine! When do we begin the torture?" I asked with a groan and uncertainty.

"Right after practice! Oh Bella thank you so much you will not regret this!" Alice started muttering under breath, something about hair.

We started walking to the gym talking about how we thought the new girls were, talent-wise. We opened the door to the gym and stopped when Coach Castillo called us over. We saw a group of new girls huddled together but really not that many new ones only about five.

"Okay, Bella and Alice since you two are my captains I want you to help with tryouts. We are only going to cut two people so it will not be that hard. All right girls just start with a lay up drill!" she blew her whistle. I saw Lauren look at me and give me an evil grin. Ugh!

I saw Rosalie, the girl we sat with at lunch, and she waved at me. She really was perfect. Her blonde hair was swept back into a messy ponytail and she had a plain shirt and big shorts on but she rocked it. But she was really nice and I could tell we were going to be friends.

I was watching the girls doing the drill and some were pretty good and then there were two that made it pretty obvious that they were not going to make the cut. Just then I heard the gym door open and I spun around to see three guys step in. Emmett, Jasper, and of course, Edward. I groaned in my mind. _Damn he looks pretty hot in those basketball shorts and that tight t-shirt. Shut up Bella! _He looked at me with piercing eyes and smiled a crooked smile and winked.

"Hey boys! Thanks for coming to help the girls practice!" coach shouted from across the gym. What! I thought to myself. Edward is going to help me practice. Great.

They all walked over to Alice and I. Jasper came over and gave her a hug. He was probably a foot taller than her and it was adorable. You would think Alice couldn't play basketball because of her height but she was the best defender that we had. That little pixie was sure aggressive. Emmett came up and gave me one of his bear hugs and all Edward did was smirk and nod in my direction.

What the hell was he? A stalker that's what he was. But why was he following me around? I mean why would this guy be interested in boring old Bella? There had to be a reason behind his behavior.

When Emmett saw Rosalie at the basket and she sunk a flawless lay up, his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. Well if that wasn't adorable, I don't know what is! Rosalie turned towards us and smiled brightly when she saw Emmett.

I was watching Rosalie for a little bit while she practiced and she was really good. Definitely not going to get cut. I already knew who was going to be out of here and it looked like they knew it too. One was a frizzy blonde hair girl with braces and she and the other girl who was not going to make it were walking up to coach with defeated looking expressions on their faces. The other girl was a brunette who was really pretty. I had seen them around school so they weren't new. Coach was talking to them with a sad look on her face, she just hated cutting people.

Edward's melodic voice in my ear made me jump. He chuckled at my reaction and his breath down my neck made me shiver. "Hey there all star, so I am throwing a party on Friday and I was hoping you would show up. Any luck?"

I blushed at the proximity of us. Edward was pressed up against my back and his lips were right at ear. I regained my composure and turned around "I wouldn't bet on it Cullen" and walked to get a basketball.

What was up with me? I was never this confident. Maybe this jerk named Edward freaking Cullen brought something good in me. Or maybe he was just annoying. Yes that's it. I would not even think about falling for him, because he was a womanizer that's what he was always going to be. And for an added bonus, he was not into me.

Practice went pretty well especially since the boys came helped out getting the new girls to adjust to the new plays and everything. The two girls dropped out on their own accord. I could tell that Lauren was really good and I knew she was not going to even try to get along with me. We were scrimmaging and we were on opposite teams. Lauren would always try to show off in front of Edward, I mean she didn't really have to show off that much but when she tried extra hard, it would just make her mess up. Stupid girl.

My team won against Lauren's and I felt an odd high at beating her. I felt amazing. So I ran into the locker room after coach told us to go in and rinsed off in the shower as quickly as I could. I would have never thought I would I say this but I was actually excited for this makeover with Alice! And I had no idea why. _Honest._

I saw her and Rosalie coming out of the showers and I was already dressed and ready to go. "Hey Alice! Hurry up we have a makeover to do! Rose, do you want to go with us?" I said with as much enthusiasm as my best friend.

Alice was staring at me in awe. I swear I saw her eyes start to water a little bit, but she smiled and started getting ready. Rosalie turned to me and laughed a pretty laugh, "Sure Bella I'll come," and she started to get ready as well. I just waited impatiently.

When the slowpokes were finally ready we headed out to Alice's car. Rosalie usually rode with Jasper but she had called him and told him not to wait for her.

We were in the car acting like teenage girls, blasting music and singing, dancing, and laughing. It felt great to have a girls' night. The ride was a little over thirty minutes to get to the nearest mall. But we enjoyed every minute of it.

The first thing Alice did when we got a parking spot and walked into the mall was drag me to a hair salon. "Now Bella, I do not want to dye your hair because it is such a pretty color but I do want to add a little bit of shape to your hair."

I thought that was a lovely plan. So I just nodded with a smile on my face. I sat in the chair and put in Alice's Ipod in my ears. I started listening to Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. Bella Swan was completely relaxed.

When the hairdresser was finally finished Alice came over with Rose in tow and squealed "Oh my gosh Bella, I love it. It fits you perfectly!" Rose nodded her agreement with a thumbs up sign.

I turned around to face the mirror and was pleasantly surprised to what I saw. I still had my long hair but it was a little shorter and had layers that really made me look sexier, yes I admit it I look kind of sexy.

After talking to the hairdresser about how to style my new hair, we were off into the great unknown world of shopping; I was starting to get a little nervous.

Every store Alice and Rosalie would find great outfits for me, and they also kept within my style. Cute jeans, cute shirts, tank tops, skirts, shorts, jackets, jewelry and anything else you could imagine. And Alice insisted on buying it all. I argued with her on it for about ten minutes but I finally caved because she said she was going to buy it anyway. So I grudgingly let her go crazy with her credit card.

We stopped and got something to eat at this nice little Mexican restaurant and Alice at least let me pay for my own dinner. While we were eating a few waiters about our age came over to flirt with us and I used my brand new confidence and flirted right back. I was starting to like this thing called confidence.

On our way back we resumed singing and dancing in the car and even got a few odd stares from the older people we passed, and a few whistles from guys. But we could not care less about what we looked like.

Rosalie gave Alice the directions to her house and we soon arrived and she got out and said goodbye and walked in as gracefully as ever. I was waiting for Alice to start driving but she didn't. I turned to her and saw her staring at the house with a big grin on her face, "Oh my gosh Bella, Jasper lives there!" she whispered.

"Why are you whispering? And your acting like a stupid love struck girl, now drive" I laughed at her.

She mumbled something that sounded like "I think I am" but I chose to ignore it.

By the time Alice dropped me off at home, it was already nine-thirty. I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway which was a little odd because he usually didn't get home until much later.

I walked in to him sitting on the couch watching a game on television.

"Hey dad, what are you doing home so early?" I asked a little confused.

He turned to me with surprise "Oh Bells didn't hear you come in. But there wasn't anything really to do tonight so I decided to come home. Where you been?" he asked pointing to all the bags in my hands.

I shrugged, "Just at the mall with Alice, she went a little crazy… again" I laughed a little.

Charlie nodded. After years of me being best friends with her, he knew how Alice could be but he loved Alice like a second daughter. I never had to ask for her to come over she just did. She walked in to my house like it was hers, and I loved it. The reason she was always spending money and over at my house was because her parents weren't ever around and they thought giving her a few credit cards would make up for that.

"Well dad I am gonna head up to bed, Night." I bent over to kiss his cheek.

"Night honey" he called as I was walking down the stairs.

After a long hot shower and blow drying my hair so it could manageable in the morning I got under my blankets and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Ok so there you go! It didn't turn out to be as short as I thought it would be. I don't know about this one darlings, I think I rushed some of this a little bit… thoughts? Was it boring? Was it great? Did you want attack Edward for being like he was? I don't know just give me something here! I really love you guys for reviewing and all that jazz. Anyway… I have an idea!**

**I want to add to cameos in this story and I wan the characters to be made by you! Yes my great reviewers. So I am going to need three cameos, so whoever reviews with character description and anything important characteristics you want the character to have first gets it ok? I will add the character in the story line somehow! Ok? Sound good?**

**All right so just push that little review button down there and make my day!**

**Love you guys, Meaghan***


	6. Chapter 5

**All right guys! New chapter! So this one I like a lot. Hopefully you guys do too! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I did! Hey message me and tell me about your christmas I love to get to know my readers!... So I only got one cameo! I was disappointed. But I am really thankful that atleast one person gave me one! I guess I need two more so any one still interested look at the last chapter and find out the details. Thank you for all the reviews, I love them they keep me motivated, but I mean looking at all the hits this story gets there should be way more reviews! But no I am not complaining because if I can make just one person happy by writing this then I am happy! **

**So I wanted to make two dedications for this chapter one to His Butter Scotch Golden Eyes! Girl your reviews make me so happy. They also make me laugh. Wow! I am going to read your story tomorrow because I will have time! Thanks again!**

**My second dedication is to Jacqui Ann for being my first cameo submitter, thank you so much and I am so going to add in Jordan Smith. I love the description it gave me so many ideas! Thank you again! **

**Now I am going to shut up and let you read! **

**Disclaimer: yeah I know! I don't own Twilight (a work of art).**

_Better than I thought._

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning to my alarm clock blaring Lady GaGa's "Just Dance, so I did just that. I felt more energized so I was up dancing around my room. Ungracefully I might add. I had a huge smile on my face the whole time.

Soon Alice came waltzing onto my room with her makeup case in her hands, already ready for school, looking at me with an amused expression. I immediately stopped dancing.

"Well looks like someone is in a good mood this morning," she noted with speculation clear in her voice.

I giggled lightly and pointed at the radio "Uh yeah great wake up song" I said with a bright smile.

She laughed musically and nodded "I know what you mean! Anyway did you hear about Edward's party on Friday? We are so going!" she looked very excited.

"Oh yeah, Edward said something about it, I think." I acted like I didn't care at all, when I most certainly did. "I mean I guess I'll go if you do."

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Well duh! You know I do not miss a party!"

That was very true. Alice loved parties all right. She set me down in a chair and started working her magic. My new haircut and the fact that I blow dried my hair the night before helped her take care of my hair pretty fast. Alice didn't take as long as usual; the process was actually pretty quick and painless.

When she was done I looked in the mirror and most definitely liked what I saw. My new hair was straightened and my bangs swept across my forehead. My hair was shiny and bouncy and very silky looking. The makeup was not over the top, not even close. It was very natural but at the same time, Alice played up my eyes very well, and topped it off with a cute pink gloss.

"Aw thanks so much Alice. I love it!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

She laughed, "I knew you would! Now go get the outfit on that I picked out!"

I got up and walked over to my bed to look at the outfit. It was a dark denim mini skirt with a purple plain tank top and cropped black jacket. It was paired nicely with black flats. It was very sexy but not too sexy. Alice sure knew how to pick out clothes.

I quickly put it on, careful not to mess up my hair or makeup. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and was a little shocked but pleased very pleased. _Damn girl you look hot! _

Alice whistled from behind me "Well hey good looking, what do you got cooking?" I laughed at her. She winked back "Okay come on we are going to get some coffee before school, well in your case hot chocolate." She told me acknowledging my caffeine intolerance.

We got into her car soon after that and drove to the nearest coffee spot. It didn't take us long before we were pulling into the parking lot of school. Before we got out of the car Alice turned to me with a big priceless smile on her face, "Well Bella, you ready to blow the lid right off of Edward Cullen?" I blushed at that comment, and she just giggled. We got out of the car and started walking up to the school. We saw Emmett and he turned around and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Wow! Bel-la! You look HOT!" he shouted so everyone could hear him. And of course I blushed a deep scarlet. He was starting to draw attention and people were looking at me with wide eyes. That did not help my blush whatsoever.

"Thanks Em, really." I said through my teeth, glaring at him.

His booming laughter was followed by his response, "Anytime baby doll," he winked.

Everyone was staring at me now. _Well maybe this makeover wasn't such a good idea. _No! Confidence Bella.

"Hey Bella, Alice!" Rosalie's voice came from a little far off down the hall. We turned to see her and Jasper walking quickly down the hall.

"You look very nice today Bella." Jasper noted politely and quickly scooped Alice into a hug.

We stood together for a while talking about anything and everything, just waiting for the bell to ring. I couldn't help it but my mind kept wondering where Edward was. _You don't care Bella._ The bell rand finally and I was off to my first class with Alice and Jasper.

The morning was very uneventful except for the stares I got from everyone. It was getting to be kind of annoying, ok really annoying.

The bell rang to go to lunch finally and I found myself at my locker putting away my books. People were already cleared out of the hallway and I was taking longer than usual. I heard footsteps just as I closed my locker; I turned to see Mike Newton walking towards me with a smile on his face. Deciding to be polite I said "Hey Mike," with a smile on.

Mike was another basketball player, who thought he was big shit, when he really wasn't. He took my greeting as a boost to his ego.

"Hey there just the girl I was looking for," he tried to sound; actually I don't even know what he was trying to do there.

I looked at him in disbelief, "Uh why is that?" I asked skeptical.

He chuckled lightly "Well babe I was thinking that we could go see a movie or something on Saturday, watcha say?" Mike smiled at me like a child molester. _Creepy_

I was shocked really, not only was I not interested in going out with Mike, but he actually thought he was going to get me to go with him acting like that._ Babe? Really?_ "Listen I'm sorry Mike but I am not really interested." I said with an apologetic smile hoping he would get the hint. _He didn't._

He looked at me like he didn't believe me and actually laughed. Mike, then, took two big steps forward forcing my back against the lockers and put his hand against it on the side of my face. My eyes widened in shock What the hell was he thinking?

"Bella Bella Bella, I know how long you have waited for this, right now is not the time to play hard to get." He said with an annoying "seductive" voice.

I was getting very frustrated with him, "No Mike really I am not" he cut me off.

"Babe come on, I know you will not regret this," he said while moving closer to my face. I was frozen in shock literally. I couldn't move and he was getting awfully close to me. my mind was screaming Get Away NOW! But I couldn't do anything.

I then heard a velvety voice coming from behind Mike. "I don't think she is interested Mike," Mike turned revealing Edward as handsome as ever. He looked calm but his eyes held a dangerous glint as he stared hard at Mike.

Mike immediately backed up "Uh yeah your right man bye" he stammered and half ran away. Edward stood glaring at him until he turned the corner and then he turned to me. Worry clear in his eyes. "You all right?" he asked sincerely.

I smiled brightly just to show him how all right I was. "Yes thank you!" I threw my arms around his neck and stood o my tip toes. He seemed shocked at first but then returned the hug.

That hug gave me butterflies and an electric shock went through me. It surprised me but I liked it. I did not ever want to let go of him. I had to remind myself to break away. When I did Edward was staring down at me with a crooked smile on his face and my cheeks were hot. He laughed musically, "No problem, do you uh wanna sit?" he asked gesturing towards the floor looking at me nervously.

I smiled lightly and nodded. I slid sown carefully to the floor because of my skirt. I found a comfortable position on the ground and looked over to Edward who was staring at me so intensely I had to look away, blushing I might add.

He spoke first "You look very beautiful today Bella." He said drawing another blush from my cheeks.

"I looked down and fiddled with my skirt "Thank you, you do too" I laughed nervously.

He laughed wholeheartedly and I reveled in the sound of it. I could listen to that all day. "Listen Bella I want to apologize for acting like a jerk yesterday, it was very rude of me but I just get nervous around you and I don't know what to say and I try to impress you and I am babbling aren't I?" he laughed nervously.

I took pride that I could make Edward Cullen flustered. "It's fine really. I hope I didn't come off as a stuck up bitch," I looked up at him.

"No you didn't, don't even think that." He looked at me and momentarily dazzled me with his eyes. _God I want to kiss this man_. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

We sat there until the end of lunch just getting to know each other. I found out that his parents owned a business and were constantly out of town just leaving him by himself. He loved his parents very much. Edward was an only child. I learned that he was into all types of music but he had a soft spot for classical. _Just like me._ We talked about basketball and anything else we could think about. Edward asked a lot about me and my life. I could have sat there talking to this boy for days. I never got tired of him. Maybe Edward Cullen wasn't as bad as I thought.

The bell had to ring eventually. We had sat there talking all lunch and the time flew quickly. He looked up in shock "Oh shit. You didn't eat anything, I am so sorry Bella." He said with worry in his voice.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that my stomach was already full. _Of butterflies._ "I am not even hungry Edward it is fine. Come on lets go to biology."

He didn't look convinced but he got up and followed me anyway.

In biology we talked more earning a glare from Lauren, but Edward didn't even seem to notice. The intercom announced that all basketball practice was cancelled because the gym was being used tonight. That earned a growl of frustration from Edward and me at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I came home and did all my homework and cooked dinner for Charlie and me. I put some of it on a plate so he could reheat when he got home.

I was pretty tired so I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I laid down and thought of the day that just happened and all my thoughts were focused on Edward. I finally came to the conclusion that I liked Edward, more than I should. _Don't fall too hard girl._

I drifted off to sleep shortly after that and for once I dreamt. And I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Ok ok! Did you guys like?? I hope you did! Review? Yes! I love you guys! Reviews make my day! And if I didn't reply to your review I am sorry I usually do its just I get sidetracked easily. Haha. *nervous laugh* well yeah have fun!**


	7. Chapter 6! weee!

**Aw don't you guys just hate me for waiting so long to update? Yeah well I am sorry but I have been sick for three weeks and this chapter was a bitch to write and I'm not sure If I like how it turned out… you decide... Anyhow thanks for the reviews. Oh and Jacqui Ann your cameo will be in the next chapter! :] im excited… So yeah! Here we go!**

_Party over here, party over there._

The rest of the week passed in about the same fashion you could say. Alice would come over in the morning and help me get ready, but I was starting to get the hang of most of it. At school I would hang out with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and… Edward. Wow Edward. He and I had gotten a lot closer in the little time we had. He was really starting to become a great friend, _Friend, that's it._ We would hang out at lunch and talk in class. And at night we would talk on the phone or text.

After school we would go to basketball practice and the team was really shaping up well. Except for the few times we had to deal with Lauren's bitchy attitude but Rosalie knew how to tame her. You did not want to mess with Rose.

Alice and Jasper were joined at the hip. Thick as thieves and all that. Anyone watching them would think that they were a couple and really they were but it wasn't official. Their first official date was on Saturday. Jasper was really nervous when he asked her, Alice told me. They are awfully cute.

Emmett and Rosalie were getting along very nicely. But Rose seemed to be playing hard to get. _Or something. _I knew Emmett though, and when he wanted something he wouldn't give up easily. If he gave up at all.

Edward was really getting a lot of female attention but seemed to be ignoring it whenever I was around, and when I wasn't around too for that matter. Rosalie had told me that at their old school Edward had been quite the ladies man but ever since he came here he has been ignoring all the girls. She said that while giving me a knowing look. _What did she know?_

All in all the week was fine and I was happy. And though I would never admit to Alice or any other person on the planet, I was a little excited to go to Edward's party on Friday. I was mostly nervous.

On Friday after school Alice and I went over to my house to pick up some of my stuff so we could get ready at her house. Alice's house was a white two story house. It was more like a miniature mansion. _But not that mini._ Her mother's car was parked in the driveway and I could see Alice's eyes bright up at the sight of it. She really loved her parents and really hated when they were gone but wouldn't let anyone know that.

We walked in the front door and were immediately greeted by her mother, Susan Brandon. Susan was the same height as Alice and was a bit pixie-like just like Alice but the difference was Susan had blonde hair. Alice got the black hair from her dad.

"Hey girls! How are you?" Susan said while pulling us both into hugs. I smiled wider when I saw Alice's infectious smile.

"Hi Mom! Are you going to be home tonight?" Alice asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. _Please say yes. _

Susan looked as just as excited as Alice gets. "Yes. Actually, I was going to tell you something, your dad is going to Chicago for two weeks and I decided to let him go and stay here with you." She looked like she would actually burst with excitement.

Alice let out a high pitched squeal and gave her mom a hug. Alice was truly happy to have her mom home for two whole weeks.

"Oh! We are going to a party tonight mom! Do you think you can help Bella get ready? You know I get my stylish ways from you!" she asked with a puppy dog pout that no one could resist.

One look at Susan and you could tell that Alice's statement was true. She was had a sophisticated yet trendy smile, but she was not one of those moms that tried to look just like her daughter. No, she had a mature style.

"Of course dear, lets go start now," Susan said with a bright smile, "but let me go get some snacks for you guys first I will meet you up there." She started walking towards the kitchen.

Alice and I went upstairs to her room and set down our stuff. Alice had a gigantic room that had its own bathroom and was at least two and a half sizes bigger than mine. Alice started warming up a curling iron and a flat iron and had a look on her face and I could tell she was deep in thought while staring at the curling iron. I laughed at her and that seemed to break her reverie. She looked at me and her eyes looked confused for a moment then she broke into giggles, "Sorry I was trying to think about what to do with your hair." Alice said between her giggles.

I sighed. I was getting better at not complaining about Alice playing dress up with me because I did like to look good and was not so good at doing at myself but it was a time consuming process. "What did you have on her mind?" I asked her.

"Well my Amiga I was thinking that I would do loose curls for your hair. Do you like the sound of that?" she asked and looking the other way towards my bag of clothes I brought with me while awaiting my answer.

"That sounds perfect, thanks." I said while looking through her makeup drawer, picking up random tubes, reading them, then putting them back.

"Well actually I think my mom will do your hair, I still have to pick out your outfit." She mumbled while going through the options I had in my bag.

I nodded, and then heard her mom come through the door carrying a tray of chips and sandwiches and some glasses of lemonade. Susan set it down on the table and asked Alice what she wanted her to do. Alice proceeded to tell her what she wanted my hair to look like and Susan was a nodding with an understanding look.

Susan started immediately started on my hair while laughing and chatting with us. We had some music on in the background. Susan was done with my hair fairly quickly and started on makeup telling Alice she knew exactly what to do and Alice trusted her.

We ate the sandwiches and chips quickly. Susan finished my makeup after a while but told me not to look in the mirror yet. Alice was telling her mom all about Jasper and her mom was just as happy as I was for Alice. Alice said that Jasper was going to be at the party.

I was trying not think of the party, every time I did my stomach would do back flips and cartwheels. I admit it was mostly because Edward was there; okay it **was** because of Edward. I mean I didn't know what to expect there.

Alice straightened her hair and made her it look more perfect than usual. She had her makeup done and was searching through her closet and laying out options.

"Here Bella, your dress is hanging on the back of that chair." Alice said when she saw that her mother was done with my makeup. I got up walked over to the chair and saw a very cute midnight blue short dress. I went to the bathroom and pit it on careful not to look in the mirror for fear of losing the "effect". I stepped out and Alice and her mom were sitting on the bed talking and looked over at me. They squealed at the same time jumping up and started talking at the same time.

"Oh Bella, you look terrific! Really that color is stunning on you." Susan said with a magnificent smile.

"Wow, Edward is going to flip when he sees you tonight! You look amazing." Alice said admiring my hair and makeup. I blushed at her comment.

"Oh, who is Edward?" Susan said with a curious look on her pretty face. I blushed even deeper at her questioning gaze as it traveled from Alice to me and back and forth.

"Just a boy who seems to find Bella oh so irresistible!" Alice said with a wink at her mother.

Susan laughed and turned me around to face the full length mirror. "Okay honey look at yourself!"

I looked very pretty if I do say so myself. My hair was in loose curls and my makeup was a bit smoky.

"And I also have the best shoes for you to wear." Alice chimed in holding out a pair of white heels. I grabbed them and sucked in a huge breath, I would just tough it out tonight.

Soon enough we were on our way to the party and Alice had the radio blasting and was smiling brightly. My nerves were still there but my mind was throwing itself a few compliments to ease my butterflies.

When we pulled onto Edward's street the cars were parked everywhere. "Looks like we are going to have to walk from here Bells." Alice noted as she parked the car.

We got out and started walking. I was walking very carefully because of my heels and because I didn't feel like falling down and scraping my knees before we even got to the party. We could already hear the music and the people from all the way down the street. _Dang this party must be a good one. _I thought to myself.

When we walked in the front door we were greeted by a loud tall guy who immediately told us where the drinks were. He looked as if he had one too many drinks. Alice and I giggled and nodded a thank you to him.

"Let's go get some drinks Bella!" Alice shouted over the music. I followed her through the living room into the kitchen where the drinks were at. After we got our drinks we walked into the room where the music was coming from and saw a group of kids dancing to a fast paced hip hop song. I was shocked to see Emmett and Rose getting down in the middle. I turned to look at Alice to see if she saw the same thing and by the look of humor on her face she had. We both started snickering.

I was still grinning when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to be met by stunning green eyes. I smiled despite myself and he returned my smile with his crooked one, "Hey thought you weren't going to make it, but I am so glad you did." Edward said, making my heart skip a beat.

I regained my composure, "Yeah I mean I wouldn't miss it for the world Edward." I promised as I took a big gulp of my liquid confidence. I looked toward the staircase to see a couple stumbling up the stairs while holding onto one another. I hope they don't find Edward's room that would be just disgusting for him, I thought to myself.

I turned back to Edward and he was still staring at me, making me blush. He leaned down closer to my ear so he didn't have to shout so much. "Would you like to dance with me Bella?" He asked sweetly.

I wasn't sure whether or not dancing was a good idea but I couldn't deny him when he looked at me that way so I just nodded. He grabbed my hand wrist and pulled me gently to the dance floor. I spun around so that my back was against his chest. Lil John's "Get Low" came on and I was starting to really feel the music.

I was moving my hips in a circular motion to the beat and grinding up against Edward. His hands were on my hips at first but as the song went on and the dance got more intense they started to move up to my stomach and slowly down my thighs. As the song ended we stopped dancing but my back was still to him and his arms were on my hips causing a shiver to go through my body.

I felt his lips at my ear and he whispered, "Wow. Bella, you're a great dancer."

My whole face became inflamed as he said that. I had never dance like that with a guy before, scratch that I had never danced like that with anyone before.

Edward spun me around and smiled down at me, "Want to go outside and talk?" he asked me.

"Uh yeah… just let me go get another drink, you want one?" I asked him politely.

He shook his head and then told me where to meet him afterwards. I walked back into the kitchen concentrating on where to put my feet. I walked around to the counter to where the drinks were and caught a glimpse of Jessica Stanley trying to chat up Jasper across the room. Jasper looked uncomfortable to say the least. Alice came waltzing up and said something to Jessica to make her cower away back to where Lauren was. I laughed internally and began walking outside to where Edward told me to meet him.

Edward's backyard was very beautiful. There were lots of trees and flowers everywhere. The Garden of Eden came to mind a lot when I was looking around.

Edward was waiting on a swinging bench and had a slight smile on his beautiful face. But there was something in his eyes; it was almost as if he thought he was just waiting for me to run away from him or something. _No way am I going anywhere mister._ I smiled brightly in encouragement as I sat down. The intensity of his stare made me very glad I sat down at that moment.

We sat there for a while just appreciating the semi quiet and the true beauty of the garden. I spoke softly, "This is really amazing Edward. You must have great gardeners."

He chuckled lightly and shook his head, "Nope my mother loves to garden she does this. We just have the gardener mow the lawn."

I was shocked to say the least so all I could manage was an "Oh."

Edward looked like he was debating himself and then he turned to me and took a deep breath, "Bella I know that we got off on the wrong foot but I know that you're greatest girl I have ever met, not to mention the most beautiful. You are stunning, and you are not like any other girl, you keep me on my toes. I just can't help it Bella. I am falling for you..."

The whole time he was talking my heart was beating at super speed and I completely stopped breathing, Edward seemed to notice because he said in a panicked tone, "Bella. Breathe."

I took a deep breath; did he really just say that to me? I asked myself. I looked into his eyes and I have never seen a guy look that vulnerable than Edward did at that moment. "Edward, I uh just…" I stammered as I stared at him. And then I lost it I attacked him with my lips.

I pressed myself close to his chest, he seemed confused at first and then just as eager as I was. His hands went into my brown curls and pulled me even closer to him. Our lips worked hungrily against each other and his tongue slipped out and licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I gladly gave. A small moan escaped me when our tongues met and battled for dominance.

My mind started to catch up with what I was doing. _Oh shit. _I jumped away from him and blushed. "I'm sorry." I mumbled in a whisper and got up and ran to the back door, tripping a few times, the whole time hearing Edward calling my name. I could feel hot tears rolling down my face.

I started searching for Alice and soon found her on a couch with Jasper. She looked up when stood in front of her. Alice jumped up quickly, "Honey what's wrong?"

I sniffed, "Can we go home please? I am sorry for ruining your time."

"Oh shoot I have had a few drinks um…" she went off into her thinking mode which was probably a little more difficult now that the alcohol was affecting her brain.

Jasper got up and grabbed Alice's hand, "Don't worry, we can take Bella home in my car and we will come back here after okay?" he asked al the while looking down at her sweetly.

Alice and I nodded at the same time but Alice did with a goofy grin on her face. We maneuvered our way out of the party and walked to Jasper's black Toyota Corolla. I got in the backseat and rested my head against the window, "Thanks Jasper" I whispered. He looked back and gave me a smile, "No problem Bella."

Alice told Jasper how to get to my house and soon we were pulling up to the driveway. As I was getting out I said thank you again to Jasper and Alice walked me to my door. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back realizing how much I needed a hug. "Whatever happened Bella I'm sorry, do you want me to stay with you?"

I shook my head, no need to ruin her time as well, "No Alice go have fun please but I will call you tomorrow." I smiled weakly at her.

She nodded "Okay then, I love you lots." she said as I opened the front door.

"Love you too sister. Now go have fun" I waved at her as she walked to the car.

I closed the door behind me. All the lights were off except a stove light in the kitchen so I walked upstairs to take a shower. I sat in the shower for about thirty minutes when the water started to get cold. I shivered when I stepped out and ran a brush through my hair.

When I got into my room I quickly changed into my big sweatpants and sweatshirt and just sat on the edge of my bed. Tonight I had kissed Edward. _And you also ran away. _A voice in my head said. I ran away because I was scared I have never been so interested in a boy before and the intensity of this crush scared me more than anything.

I ran a hand through my wet hair when I heard a tap on my window.

**OH shoot! My first cliffhanger! I feel bad for doing that! Anyway, Review please I need encouragement! I love to hear from you guys! Oh if im forgetting anything please ask because I feel like I am… anyway! Review! Love you guys!**


End file.
